1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming device, and more particularly to an image forming device with a transfer roll.
2. Description of the Background Art
An image forming device that transfers a toner image formed on a photoconductive drum to transfer paper is conventionally known. In such an image forming device, a carrying member such as a transfer roll or a belt mechanism arranged to be adjacent to a photoconductive drum is used to carry transfer paper to the photoconductive drum. It is known that such a carrying member is attached to a door provided in an openable/closable manner to a housing of an image forming device in order to easily check or remove jammed transfer paper when a transfer paper jam occurs in the vicinity of a photoconductive drum (for example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 10-301462).
The aforementioned image forming device, however, has the following problem. Specifically, a carrying member needs to be positioned accurately relative to a photoconductive drum (for example, the axes of the photoconductive drum and the transfer roll are arranged parallel to each other) in order to accurately carry transfer paper to the photoconductive drum. This is because inaccurate positioning of the carrying member to the photoconductive drum causes an error in which transfer paper is not correctly supplied to the photoconductive drum (for example, transfer paper is supplied at an angle to the axis of the photoconductive drum). However, when a carrying member such as a transfer roll is provided at an openable/closable door as described above, it has been difficult to accurately position the carrying member to the photoconductive drum in this way.